Boreth
Boreth was an inhabited planet in the Klingon Empire. It was the location of the important Boreth monastery and featured a series of interconnected lava caves. The monastery was established by the Followers of Kahless. History According to The Story of the Promise, after promising he would return, Kahless pointed to a star, saying, "Look for me there, on that point of light." Boreth was later discovered in orbit of this star. The planet later became a popular destination for devout Klingons seeking to discover the spirit of Kahless. To the Klingons, it was the most sacred location in the Empire. ( ) 23rd century In 2257, , with the help of , escaped Qo'noS, taking with him a male baby whom his lover L'Rell had conceived with Voq. Tyler took the child with him in order to protect the infant from the retaliation of L'Rell's enemies, as she was the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council; the son was a weakness for her, a risk that could potentially divide the Klingon Empire. Following the wish of L'Rell, Tyler brought the baby to Boreth, where he was to be raised as a monk. ( ) 24th century Worf visited the monastery on Boreth in 2369, in an attempt to rediscover his Klingon heritage. There, apparently returned from Sto-vo-kor, although it was later revealed that he was a clone. ( ) Worf visited the lava caves on Boreth in 2371, following the destruction of the . ( ) A view of the surface of Boreth was depicted on several viewscreens on Deep Space 9's Promenade and Replimat. ( ) Appendices Background information In "Rightful Heir", the Boreth landscape and monastery was a matte painting created by Dan Curry. He was inspired by similar structures he had seen in the Himalayas. ( ; Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Dialogue from "Rightful Heir" suggests that the monastery was about twelve days by shuttle from the general region in which the Alwanir Nebula was located, and a day's travel from the Klingon homeworld using the . It might also be near the Gariman sector. There was disagreement on the pronunciation of this planet. Here are the three possible pronunciations: * "Rightful Heir" pronunciation guide: "BOR-reth" * "The Way of the Warrior" pronunciation guide: "BOR-eth" * StarTrek.com: "bore-OTH" According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 62) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Boreth was located in the Boreth system. The system's primary was an M-class star. The classified Boreth as a class M planet. Apocrypha of "The Way of the Warrior" had several scenes set on Boreth. The Bajoran Ascendancy, from a horrific alternate future in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium trilogy, named a Klingon warship after the planet. Boreth was the location of a battle between the forces of Martok and Morjod in The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two. B'Elanna Torres, in the Voyager relaunch book series, traveled to Boreth to find her mother, Miral. Torres later decided to stay on Boreth and immerse herself in Klingon tradition. Taking place in 2409, Boreth is also featured in the video game Star Trek Online. Alongside the clone of Kahless, the player has to fight demonic forces of the Fek'Ihri in the lava caves of the planet. External link * de:Boreth es:Boreth nl:Boreth Category:Planets